1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Korean-Chinese machine translation system, and more particularly, to a verb pattern automatic extension and verification apparatus and method for use in a Korean-Chinese machine translation system, in which verb patterns are generated automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advance of computer system and computer network makes it possible to obtain and process a large quantity of corpus and establish a database (DB). Accordingly, great progress has been made in a methodology for automatic translation between different languages (e.g., Korean and Chinese).
For example, as one of attempts to extract information used in the automatic translation from a raw corpus, a method for extracting statistical information based on “n-gram” is well known. Because this method establishes a terminology dictionary for the automatic translation and provides the statistical information, an accuracy of the automatic translation is increased.
In addition, a method for automatically extracting a transfer rule from a parallel corpus is known as an effective method for establishing language translation knowledge. However, its accuracy is unsatisfactory.
Meanwhile, an acquisition of an abundant verb pattern dictionary in the automatic translation plays an important role in an improvement in a quality of the automatic translation. Therefore, as a specific language is changing with a reflection of the times and society, an extension of verb patterns is necessary every when terminology and usage are changed and new expressions continue to appear.
In a conventional automatic translation, however, the acquisition of basic verb patterns is carried out by dictionary knowledge establishers, called “lexicographer”. Therefore, there is a limit when a large quantity of verb patterns is established.
Specifically, since a conventional Korean-Chinese machine translation system based on verb patterns makes use of verb patterns that are manually implemented in an off-line mode by the lexicographers, an efficiency of the verb pattern establishment is lowered. Further, since a coverage problem is caused due to an absolute shortage of the number of the verb patterns. Consequently, the conventional Korean-Chinese machine translation system has a disadvantage in which the highest performance cannot be obtained.